Little Red Riding Hood
by MessedUpFairytales
Summary: Meet Cat Valentine, AKA Little Red. She charges by the hour but if your lucky she'll stay the night/ Or Cat Valentine isn't so innocent anymore. Mature/Dark themes. Not graphic. Only M rated so it isn't taken off. Probably a very risky T. Cat-centric one-shot. R&R constructive criticism.


Little Red Riding Hood

Meet Cat Valentine, Aka Little Red. She charges by the hour but if your lucky she'll stay the night / Or: Kitty Cat isn't so innocent any more.

Rating: T/M nothing graphic but heavy mentions of sexual content.

* * *

When Cat graduates from Hollywood Arts she expected her life to unravel perfectly. She was a pretty damn good actress, a phenomenal singer and a graceful dancer. She was one of the 'popular' kids at school, she got most of the leading roles and was in all of the performances.

She lived with her Nonna for a short amount of time, while her parents were in Idaho with her brother. But her grandmother was old, she needed a place to rest, where she could get the care that she needed. And that care was at Elderly Acres.

Cat was happy for her, she really was. Her Nonna was happy, she made new friends, played bingo every day, she even got a boyfriend! But Cat got lonely. She's been through her fair share of roommates but they all moved on and got jobs and boyfriends. Cat was left alone in the small house.

Her friends came to visit sometimes, Jade and Beck (still together) Tori and Andre (now a musical duo) and Robbie (puppet-less).

When the bills started piling up Jade told Cat straight that she had to get a job. She didn't fight it because she knew it was for the best. So she went to a job interview for a coffee shop (recommended by Jade, of course) with her hair all done up and a new smart outfit.

She got the call the next day and started work on the following Monday. She managed to get through a full week without freaking out and quitting. But she messed up nearly every order and spilt piping hot coffee on a cute boy's lap.

She got fired from every other job after that. She got confused to easily. She didn't give the right amount of change. She got distracted by the cute boys. Nothing seemed to fit right. She went through so many jobs she'd tried nearly everything.

She was shopping for a new outfit for her upcoming interview at the pet store. She was wearing short shorts and cute crop top. She took a wrong turn somewhere and somehow ended up in a back alley.

She tried to keep herself calm. She tried to re trace her steps mentally. She'd come out of hot topic and turned left, following the road to get back to the parking lot. Then she'd gotten a text from her old roommate Sam. She walked while she'd texted, obviously not looking where she was going and ended up here.

She got out her phone and called Jade. She shivered as the phone rang, it was dark by now, the only light coming from the street lamp at the end of the alley. The phone rang through to voicemail so she tried again. Nothing.

She decides she doesn't need anyone else's help. She can get out of this herself, she's not a kid anymore. She puts her phone away and is about to start walking when she hears footsteps.

'Well aren't you a cutie.' The man leers, a sick grin on his face. He was quite young, only a year or two older than herself. She would find him pretty attractive if it wasn't for the fact he was with her in an empty, dark alley with a creepy grin on his face.

'Erm, hi.' She says cheerfully but her smile is halfhearted and she starts to get worried. He moves towards her and she can smell his aftershave, she thinks he's not to bad and just hopes that his intentions are good.

'What's your name beautiful?' He asks her and without thinking she answers. 'My name's Cat!'

'Cat ey? Pretty name for a pretty girl. My name's Mike. So tell me Cat... Has Kitty got claws?' He winks at her and she has a feeling that he's not talking about the animal.

'Hehe well it was nice meeting you Mike, but I gotta go.' She says nervously, waving at him.

'Aw no. I'd love to get to know you better. It's getting late and we wouldn't want a vulnerable little lady like you walking around the streets alone. Stay the night at my place, we can watch a movie and get to know each other.' He says placing his warm rough hand on her shoulder.

'I'm not sure, I don't really know...' She says nervously, not sure on what to do. He seemed pretty nice right? He didn't sound bad...

'Come on! It'll be fine.' He says reassuringly, smiling warmly at her and she giggles and agrees.

His apartment was only a few blocks away, they walked there ad he held her hand telling her cheesy jokes.

When they arrived Cat started to feel slightly nervous, it wasn't the nicest place to live. As soon as he opened the door the smell of alcohol hit her. Empty cans and bottles littered the floor and the wallpaper was peeling off the walls.

'Come on, we'll go up to my room. What movie's do you like? I have Bruce almighty?' He suggests, and Cat giggles, because that was her FAVOURITE film!

His room was slightly better, not as many cans and it didn't smell to bad...

They sat on his bed and watched the movie, laughing at the funny antics of Bruce. They talked about themselves, Cat told him about her time at Hollywood Arts, he spoke about his job at the animal shelter.

He was very subtle at first, she didn't even notice as he placed his hand on her thigh. She barely noticed when he started moving it further up, higher and higher up her skinny little leg. She did notice however when he hit the bottom of her shorts an started discreetly fiddling with the edges. She looks up at him questioningly, and he smiles and leans in to kiss her.

And it's been soo long since she'd had a boyfriend. She's been soo busy with paying the rent and getting a new job that she hasn't had time to look for a man.

So she finds herself craving the feeling of a loving touch, a tender kiss. So she lets him.

She lets him kiss her. She lets him sneak her tongue into her mouth. She let's him slip a hand under her shirt. She let's him unbutton and unhook. She let's him touch and squeeze and rub. She let's him make her feel good in every place that she'd been taught not to let anyone see.

When they're done, Mile falls asleep but Cat giggles before getting up and putting her clothes back on. She re-applies her makeup and smooths out her hair and leaves. But not before kissing him on the cheek, leaving a red lip stain.

She talks to Jade about it the next morning, when she comes to pick her up from a 24 hour coffee shop near by, that Cat had spent the night in.

She scolded her and lectured her. Then she apologised profusely for not picking up her phone, blaming herself for letting Cat go off with a stranger. But Cat reassured her that it was fine and it was fun and that she can take care of herself.

'What do you mean, it was fun?' Jade asks, a concerned look and her face as she hopes hopes hopes that Cat isn't talking about what she thinks she is.

'It was amazing. He knew exactly what to do and it felt so good!' She old her, a glint in her eye and huge smile on her face.

'No. Oh god no. Cat, why! Why would you do that? He's a stranger! You barely know him! He took your virginity Cat I'll kill him!' Jade snarls angrily and Cat squeals.

'Please Jade. He didn't do anything wrong. I let him do it and I had fun. I'm not a baby anymore. And so what if I'm not a virgin anymore? I know for a fact you lost your virginity to Beck years ago!' Cat states triumphantly and Jade rolls her eyes but blushes all the same.

It's a week later when Cat goes out shopping again, and not because she needs money.

She found herself reminiscing back to that night with Mike, wishing she could feel what she felt again. So she went out down the same alley she was at before and hoped that Mike would come find her again.

But Mike didn't turn up, instead it was two new guys. She was hesitant at first, what if they didn't make her feel that way? But eventually gave in and went with them.

They didn't trick her with movies and sweet talk, they cut right to the chase and did their thing with her.

The same thing happened every weekend. She went out and found a back alley somewhere, she waited for a guy to come along and they went back to his place.

It became a routine for her when one night, as she was on the way to a cute guy's apartment, he asked her something that she was not expecting.

'So how much do you charge for an hour?'

She looks at him confused, 'What?'

'How do I pay you? 50 dollars? 70? Just name it, anything to have you,' He asks with a wink.

'Fifty is good!' She says, and skips inside for some fun.

She's not a prostitute, she just wants a lot of sex and the guys who want her for that, just like to pay her for it.

She becomes known as 'Little Red' and she likes to call her regular customers 'The big bad wolf' .

She never fails to pay her rent and she's never bored on a weekend. She tell's her friends that she works at the pet store and turns down every one of Robbie's dating suggestions.

She likes this. She feels good. She makes others feel good. She's making a living just like Jade said she should.

Nobody needs to know.

If a guy is ever bored on a Friday night, he'll go searching for Little Red. He'll find her in an alley someplace, all dressed up in her short shorts and sexy crop tops. He'll take her home with him, treat her right.

She charges by the hour, but if your lucky she'll stay the night. Only... if your lucky.


End file.
